


Two Beautiful Roses

by SammyL



Series: Sammy's Twisted Fairy Tales [2]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:38:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7858399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyL/pseuds/SammyL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lonely widower, wishes he had someone to share his life with. One day he finds two babies, alone and with no one to care for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Beautiful Roses

There once was a widower, who lived in a little hut just outside a small village. The widower had nought but two rose bushes to keep him company. One day, as he was tending to his roses, a small sigh escaped him. The widower cupped a bloom from each bush, one white and one red.

"Oh how I wish I had two sons as beautiful as you." Another sigh. "But alas, it is not meant to be."

Unbeknownst to the widower, a little woodland fairy named Ai, had heard his wish. That night, as the widower slept in his little hut, the fairy crept up to the rose bushes. Smiling, Ai cupped two rose blooms. The very same two the widower had held. AI whispered a gentle spell. Silver light flashed. Ai smiled down at the two babes who now lay before her.

A cry filled the night air, followed by another. Startled, the widower kept from his bed and raced to his door. Looking about, he found two babes nestled together by his beloved rose bushes. Finding no one but the babes, he brought them inside.

As the years passed, the widower knew a happiness he had never felt before. His wee little sons lit up his lonely world. The two boys were very close and did most things together. Never leaving each other's side. The widower started a farm and as the boys grew, they began to help.

The people of the village adored the two sweet boys. Whenever they went to visit the village, they always made sure to stop and help whoever may be in need. The two boys so lovely, had earned themselves names among the villagers. One with skin so pale as to be snow and hair as dark as a raven's wing could only ever be called Snow White. The other with hair so golden, skin kissed by the sun and lips so red could only be Rose Red.

While the two boys were loved and loved in return, they never made any friends among the village children. Preferring each other's company and that if their father. The only ones slowed to intrude on the little family were the woodland creatures that the two boys adored so. Rabbits, birds, squirrels, even wolves were welcome.

* * *

~ Twisted Tails ~

* * *

It was the year of their sixteenth winter. Their beloved father was no longer as young as he used to be. It was hard for him to do the work he had once done. He often tired easily and need more and more rest. This left all the work to Rose Red and Snow White. The two boys did not mind. They loved to help and they loved their father dearly.

They had been out collecting woof, they hadn't been gone long. When they returned home, they found their beloved father collapsed upon the floor. The next morning found the boys burying their beloved father in the village's cemetery.

The winter turned cold and harsh. Rose Red and Snow White found their supply running short but they chose not to despair. It was the coldest night in a long winter of cold nights. The two boys huddled before the fire, trying their best to stay warm. A knock sounded at the door. Together, they moved to it and opened it. To their surprise, a great black bear stood on the other side.

"Hello Mr. Bear." They chorused together.

"Hello my little lovelies." The bears voice was deep and rumbling. "I know that it is late, but the night is cold and I was wondering if you might have a spot to spare me."

"Of course! Please please come in."

The two boys led the bear to the best spot in the house, right before the hearth. The two boys sat on the other side of the bear, huddled together in the hopes of finding warmth. The bear, seeing how cold they were frowned. Stretching out, the bear pulled them close to his body and curled around them. The two boys sighed and snuggled into the bear's soft, thick fur. Falling soundly asleep.

From then on, the bear returned every night. Often bring good for them. They always offered to share but the bear only ever declined. Explaining that he had already eaten. There nights together were spent talking and telling stories, then the two boys would fall asleep, snuggled into the bear's fur. It was not long before the two boys had fallen deeply in love with the bear.

All too soon, the winter turned to spring. The time for the bear to leave had come. They did not stop him, as they did not want to be selfish and force him to stay. Before the best left, the two boys stood on tip toe and whispered into his ears the names their father had given them.

* * *

~ Twisted Tails ~

* * *

The two boys were out gathering berries when they came upon a fallen log. They were about to walk around it when a voice caught their attention. The voice was spewing the most foul of words. Curious they moved closer to the log for a more through inspection. On the other side of the log was a tiny man with a long beard. He was hopping back and forth, tugging at his beard which was stuck in the log. Looking up he spotted them.

"You, wretched boys! Do not just stand there! Help me!"

Moving to the other side of the log, the two boys gripped the man's beard. They tugged and pulled, doing their best to free him of the log. All the while, the man screamed profanities at them. Desperate to fee the poor man, Rose Red did the only thing he could think to do. He pulled the small knife he kept in his boot out and severed the tiny man's beard.

"How dare you, you foul boy! You have ruined my magnificent beard! How am I, Matarai of the Magnificent Beard ever supposed to show myself in public again?!" Angry, the tiny man stormed off.

It was nearing noon, when the two boys came upon a lake. Deciding that it would be a lovely spot to stop and have lunch, they did just that. As they ate, enjoying their meal and the beautiful day, they became aware of a voice letting off a litany of foul words. Curious, they followed the cursing voice. Not to far from where they had stopped they found the tiny man they had happened upon earlier. His beard was once again caught up. This time in a fishing line. Working fast and carefully, they were able to untangle most of the beard. Sadly not all of would come free. Doing the only thing that he could think to do, Snow White pulled his knife free of his boot and sliced through the tiny man's beard.

"You are such horrible, horrible boys! My name has utterly been destroyed because of you two nasty boys. I can no longer call myself, Mitarai of the Magnificent Beard!" The little man shoved them into the lake before storming off into the woods.

Upon their way home, the two boys were unfortunate enough to run into the horrid tiny man again. Just as the two times before, his beard was caught. This time by an eagle. Rushing forward, the grabbed the tiny man and pulled with all their might. Freeing him from the eagle. Freed now, Mitarai looked down at his clothing. Enraged, he began to throw stones at the two boys.

"You dirt, foul boys! First you destroyed my magnificent beard and name! Now you have ruined my clothes! A curse upon both your heads!"

* * *

~ Twisted Tails ~

* * *

As the two boys slept in their little hut, Mitarai crept up to their home. Smiling gleefully, he set fire to the small building. Rose Red And Snow White woke to the feeling of intense heat and the smell of smoke. They were able to put the fire out but not before it had taken nearly everything.

Mitarai ran up to them and began to dance around them. Laughing and singing cheerfully. The two boys hugged each other tight as the sobbed. Suddenly a loud roar rang out in the forest. Turning, the group of three saw a huge bear heading towards them. Mitarai ran and his behind the two boys.

"Don't eat me, Mr. Bear! These two boys are plump and tasty! Eat them instead!"

Another roar sounded. A mighty paw lashed out. Rose and Snow whimpered in fear but they never felt the blow. Confused, they turned to see Mitarai dead at their feet. The bear had decapitated him with one blow. They turned to face the bear, only to be shocked still at the sight of his fur disappearing. Soon, a tall man dressed all in black with raven colored hair and beautiful golden eyes stood before them.

"Do not fear my little lovelies. My name is Asami Ryuichi and I am king of this land. That horrid Mitarai wanted the land and so had a witch cast a curse upon me. It broke with his death."

Asami smiled and cupped Snow White's soft cheek. "How I have missed you my beautiful Feilong."

Asami then cupped Rose Red's cheek. "My lovely, spirited kitten. How I have missed you Akihito."

* * *

~ Twisted Tails ~

* * *

Not a week later found Feilong and Akihito wedded to King Asami Ryuichi of Sion. They loved their new home I Sion Castle. The people were kind and were entranced by the two beautiful boys. Akihito and Feilong were given the best of everything but they never let it spoil them.

Their nights were spent in the arms of their husband, experiencing the most wicked of pleasure. Feilong and Akihito had quickly found that they had a taste for chains and whips. The pain that Asami gave them was most exquisite.

It was not long before Feilong and Akihito found themselves round with child. Much to their husband and king's, to their master's delight.

* * *

~ The End~

**Author's Note:**

> This tail was based off of Snow White and Rose Red as told by The Brothers Grimm.


End file.
